Not So Innocent
by Kirsty1988
Summary: Sequal to An Unlikely Hero. People arent always what they seem. UndertakerStacyRandy fic
1. Chapter 1

Not So Innocent (Sequal to An Unlikely Hero)

Hey guys well here is the sequal to an unlikely hero, this takes place about a year after the first fic. Please review xxx

Chapter 1 (Summerslam)

"Good luck out there tonight Stace, not that you need it, I know your going to win" said the Undertaker as Stacy got ready for her match.

"Thanks taker, but I think I do need the luck, Im facing a three time womens champion, Litas not gonna be easy to beat" laughed Stacy.

"Well win or lose, Im always gonna be proud of you" said Undertaker smiling.

"Your so sweet" said Stacy giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Undertaker smiled "Well you better get going, I'll be watching you and I know you gonna win your first womens championship match tonight"

"I hope so" said Stacy getting to her feet. "Well I'll see you later then" said Stacy with a smile as she left her locker room.

Stacy walked down the hallway, happy that she finally had a shot at the womens championship. Before she could make it to the stage she was stopped by someone.

"Stace" said the voice.

Stacy sighed, she knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

"Good luck in your match Stacy, your sure gonna need it" said Randy.

"Randy, shut up, your the one who needs the luck tonight, Johns quite a match for you" said Stacy.

"Sure he is" said Randy sarcasticly "Im gonna be the champ before this night is over with"

"I hope so for your sake" said Stacy walking off towards the stage.

Stacy walked out on to the ramp, the fans cheered her, they too were glad to see her have this oppotunity for the title. Then Lita made her way to the ring with a microphone.

"Stacy, fancy seeing you here, no one told me that I would be having such an easy match tonight, wheres your monster, sorry I mean, your boyfriend, not here to help you, thats a shame, how you gonna win now" said Lita smugly.

This made Stacy angry, she slapped Lita across the face and the match was underway. Stacy was doing quite well, she managed to over power Lita using her long legs. Stacy threw Lita into the turnbuckle and started to slap Lita repeatdly. Lita pushed Stacy out of the way and gave her a DDT. She then went for the pin and Stacy kicked out, the fans cheered and Lita went crazy at the referee accusing him of counting so slow. When Lita turned round Stacy clotheslined her, The Undertaker had been giving her a few lessons on what to do in the ring and it was paying off, when Lita got to her feet Stacy clotheslined her again and went for the pin. two count. Stacy and Lita both got to their feet, Lita started to bad mouth Stacy again, Stacy slapped Lita across the face and gave Lita a few bad words of her own.

Stacy grabbed Lita by the hair and gave her a DDT in a style of her own. She went for the pin and got the three count, finally all of her hard work had paid off, finally she was the womens champ for the first time in her career. Stacy stood up and smiled as the referee handed her her new title, she looked up the ramp, she thought the Undertaker would have come down to celebrate her victory with her, but he was no where to be seen.

End Of Chapter

Hey guys I know its not really a long chapter but im working on getting them longer, anyways please review and let me know what you think, thanx :) xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Not so Inncoent.

Hey guys please review and let me know what you think of this story so far thanks xxx

Stacy made her way backstage and to her locker room, the door was open, slowly she walked in to the room. Undertaker was flat on his back in the middle of the floor, Stacy stood back in shock, she knew who would have done this, she thought it was all over, but she was wrong. Stacy looked back at the door making sure nobody was there, then she went to check on The Undertaker.

"Taker, what happend" said Stacy as she knelt beside him and held his hand.

Undertakers eyes flickered then opened, he sat up and got to his feet. He stared at the door then back at Stacy.

"Well Stacy, knew you would do it" said The Undertaker looking at Stacys title "and as for what happend, it was nothing dont worry about it"

"But Taker, was it Randy that attacked you" said Stacy.

"Stacy it does not matter who it was, just dont worry about it I will sort it out" said The Undertaker.

"Ok" said Stacy a little annoyed that he wouldnt tell her, she decided to go and have a word with Randy, surely he would tell her, after all he was always big headed about sneakily attacking the Undertaker.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randys match was over and just like he said he would, he beat John Cena for the WWE Championship. Stacy knocked on the legend killers door.

"Hey Stace, you come here to congratulate me on my victory" said Randy with a smile.

"Actually no, Im here to talk to you about what you did to The Undertaker during my match" said Stacy.

"Stacy, I cant believe you would think that I would do somthing like that" said Randy sarcasticly.

"Oh come on Randy, I know it was you, just admit it" said Stacy clutching her womens title on her shoulder.

"Ok Stace, you win, it was me, what can I say to why I did it, I want you back Stace" said Randy.

"You want me back, you cant, If you wanted me back so badly you should try and act like it" said Stacy.

"Stace, im so glad that you won tonight, I knew you would do it" said Randy.

"Randy dont change the subject, and thankyou for at least having some faith in me to win, I knew that you would win really, I just didnt want to say, I mean your already big headed about everything" said Stacy with a laugh.

Randy laughed too. "Well Stace, never uder estimate the legend killer, he always comes out on top"

They both went silent, Stacy looked at Randy and Randy looked back at Stacy. Stacy was caught in the moment and moved in to kiss Randy, he put his arms gentley around her and they kissed each other passionately.

Stacy stopped them. "Randy, Im sorry I gotta go back to Taker, I'll see you later" she quickly kissed Randy again and made her way back to her locker room.

Randy smiled as he watched her go, could Stacy be changing her mind about him.

"You ready to go" asked The Undertaker as Stacy came through the door.

"Yes ready when you are" said Stacy.

"Stacy, you know im really proud of you, not only are you the new Womens Champion, you are no longer letting Randy Orton get to you" said Undertaker putting his arm round Stacy as they made their way to the parking lot.

Stacy smiled "Yeah, I am so over him now, I cant even stand to be near him now, he makes me sick"

Little did Underaker know all Stacy could think about was her kiss with Randy, and she was definately not going to tell him about it, she liked what had just happend with Randy, and she wanted him back to, and she knew exactly how to do it.

End Of Chapter

Well well well, changes are happening, what do you think of what stacy might or might not do, review please xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Not So Innocent

Hey guys please review and let me no what you think thanks xxx

Chapter 3 (Raw)

That night the Undertaker had a match against John Cena; the winner would face Randy at Unforgiven for the WWE Championship.

"Hope you win tonight Taker, then maybe we will both be champions at Unforgiven" said Stacy with a smile.

"Thanks Stacy, you going to accompany me to the ring still, even though your contract with me has run out" asked the Undertaker.

"Of course I am, we are a team and always will be," said Stacy taking the undertakers hand and kissing him on the lips.

"I'm glad to hear that Stace, I love having you with me" said the Undertaker.

"I love being around with you too" Stacy smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell sounded for the match, the Undertaker had the upper hand on John, and being larger he had an advantage. Stacy smiled as the Undertaker continued to beat John down. The Undertaker gave John a boot to the face then picked him up for the chokeslam, he hit it perfectly, he then went for the big finish, the tombstone pile driver, he hit it and went for the three count. "1…2…3", Undertaker was not the number one contender for Randy's championship, Stacy smiled and went and Joined the Undertaker in the ring.

As they celebrated Randy's music filled the arena and he appeared at the top of the ramp with a microphone.

"Well done Taker, guess I will be seeing you at Unforgiven" said Randy as he made his way down to the ring, with his WWE championship on his shoulder. Stacy smiled at Randy as he entered the ring, Undertaker didn't notice the smile. As Randy and the Undertaker stared each other down, Stacy took her women's championship of her shoulder and looked at it, she then hit the undertaker over the back of the head, he fell to the mat and Randy laughed. He opened his arms and gave Stacy a hug, Stacy kissed Randy on the lips and then they both laughed at the Undertaker lying motionless in the middle of the ring. As they left there was a wave of boos, how could Stacy just turn on The Undertaker like that, after everything he had done for her.

Undertaker got to his feet and held his head, the lights in the arena went out and the ring shone a bright blue, the lights came back on and the Undertaker was gone.

Once Randy and Stacy had got backstage they were all over each other, kissing each other passionately and almost falling over.

"Stace I'm so glad you made the right choice and came back to me" said Randy as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"It was only a matter of time," said Stacy leading Randy to his locker room. "I think that its time we made up for all the time we have spent apart, it's been way to long, I need you"

"I love how you think Stace" said Randy as he pushed open his door and closed it behind them.

Undertaker was backstage getting ready to leave the arena, as he left through his door someone shouted him.

"Taker, I'm really sorry about what Stacy did to you, you will get over her, you don't want someone like that, if I was you I would just forget about women altogether, I mean no one else is stupid enough to fall in love with you" laughed Edge.

Undertaker stared Edge in the eye, then grabbed him round the throat and threw him in to the stone wall and left the arena.

End Of Chapter

Please review thank you  xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Not so Innocent

Hiyaz please review and let me know what you think so far hope you enjoy this chapter, there's going to be an exciting cliffhanger lol xxx

Chapter 4 

That night on Raw, Jonathan Coachman had made a match for The Undertaker, the match was a handicap match, Edge and Randy verses the Undertaker and of course Stacy would be at ringside. Edge, Stacy and Randy where backstage discussing their match.

"Don't forget Randy, I'm only your partner for tonight because I want revenge on the Undertaker for what he did to me last week, I still want a shot at your title after you beat the Undertaker at Unforgiven" said Edge.

"And you will get a shot, don't worry, lets just focus on the Undertaker for now, lets try to beat him so bad that he doesn't even make it to Unforgiven" laughed Randy.

"So, what do you have in mind" said Stacy running her fingers through Randy's hair.

"A bit of cheating, we should ask if this match can be a no disqualification match," said Randy turning to Stacy, "Stace why don't you run along to the coach and convince him to do that for us"

"Anything for you baby" said Stacy kissing him passionately.

Stacy left and was walking through the hallway, she bumped into Lita. Lita stared her down. "Sorry it didn't work out with Taker, I knew you couldn't handle him".

Stacy laughed "Lita, I left him for a better man, a real man"

Lita pushed past Stacy "And people say I'm a slut"

Stacy ignored her and knocked on the coach's door. He opened it quickly she didn't even have time to wait because someone was coming out of it. It was The Undertaker; he glared at Stacy then walked past her.

Stacy slowly stepped into the coach's room, the furniture had all been messed up and was all over the floor, and the coach was among the chairs and tables, out cold. Stacy immediately felt scared to death and quickly made her way back to Randy's locker room.

"So, you convince him," asked Edge.

"Not exactly, the Undertaker was just leaving as I got there, I went into the room and the coach was out cold on the floor, looks like Taker must have attacked him," said Stacy.

"I can't believe this," shouted Randy.

"Calm down man, we can beat him, all we need is some distractions" said Edge looking at Stacy.

Stacy smiled "And I'm the one to do it"

It was match time, the Undertaker was already out in the ring, he couldn't wait to get his hands on Randy, Stacy and Randy kissed before Randy entered the ring at Undertaker flew at Randy attacking him like mad. He didn't care about the match, he just wanted Randy to hurt and make him feel like he was feeling at this time. Edge ran down to the ring and tried to pull the Undertaker off Randy but Taker just pushed him outside of the ring and he continued to attack Randy. Edge came back in the ring and hit Undertaker hard over the back with it. Randy got to his feet and brushed himself off, he then went to get a chair as well. The referee rang the bell to end the match in a disqualification; he was then chased out of the ring by Edge who was threatening him with a chair. Stacy came into the ring and whispered something in Randy's ear, he smiled then went and said something to Edge, Edge laughed and winked at Stacy.

Randy put the Undertakers head through his chair and edge put Undertakers foot through his chair, they both climbed the turnbuckle and Stacy took a step back and smiled as the fans booed.

The referee sounded the bell again, but it was no use. Just as Randy and Edge were about to go through with their attack someone came down to the ring, and Edge and Randy climbed down in shock, what was he doing here?

The fans were going crazy; finally he was back and was here to help the Undertaker.

End Of Chapter

Who do you think it could be whose here to help The Undertaker, please review and find out next chapter xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Not So Innocent

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed hope you enjoy this next chapter xxx 

Chapter 5 

Stacy's jaw dropped in shocked and she quickly exited the ring as the guy knocked Randy and Edge out of the ring. The undertaker got to his feet and stared at him as if to say thank you. The guy got a microphone and the fans were already chanting his name they knew what was coming up.

He smiled and took off his sunglasses "Finally… The Rock has come back to San Francisco!"

The Undertaker watched the Rock carefully as he talked, could he really trust him.

"That's right The Rock is back and this time he is here to stay," shouted The Rock as the fans cheered with delight.

"The Rock is back to help his good friend, The Undertaker," said The Rock as Undertaker snatched the microphone off him.

"Listen Rock, I don't need your help, I don't need anybodies help" he chucked the microphone to the mat and choke slammed The Rock. The lights went out and The Undertaker left the ring.

The next week on Raw The Rock had a match against Edge and of course Stacy and Randy were at ringside. Stacy looked worried she knew that this would be a tough match for Edge to win.

Randy took Stacy's hand and they went and sat with JR and the King.

"Look whose joining us," said King happily.

Randy sat down and Stacy sat on his knee.

"So Stacy, why did you turn on the Undertaker like that" asked JR.

Stacy was just about to answer; "She doesn't have to answer your questions, just call the match and do your job" interrupted Randy.

"Yeah JR, call the match" laughed King.

"Well I think its great that the Rock is back and the fans seem to be happy about as well," said JR.

"JR, please next time Rock gets offered a role in a movie he will be gone and he will forget about all his WWE fans and these people are to stupid to realize it" said Randy as Stacy nodded in agreement.

"Look Rocks going for the peoples elbow" shouted King "How long has it been since we have seen this"

Randy quickly got to his feet and slid into the ring, he RKO'd The Rock before he could do The Peoples Elbow. Stacy brought a chair into the ring as Edge and Randy continued to beat The Rock down.

"This is getting out of hand," said JR as Stacy handed Edge the chair. He hit The Rock over the back, he fell to the mat and Edge continued to hit him. Edge and Randy then held the Rock up so that Stacy could get a cheap slap on him; she smiled and lifted her hand.

Just then the Undertakers gong sounded and the lights went out, when they came back on The Undertaker was in the ring, stood right behind Stacy. Randy and Edge quickly left the ring leaving Stacy to face the undertaker alone. She turned around and took a step back in shock, by now Rock was on his feet and she was surrounded. Stacy lifted her hand to slap the Undertaker but The Rock grabbed her arm and held her back. The Undertaker got a microphone.

"Stacy, don't worry, me and Rock are not the type of guys that hit women, so we found a little friend to do it for us" growled the Undertaker as Litas music hit.

Stacy stared in shock as Lita entered the ring. The Rock let Stacy go and she tried to leave, but Lita grabbed her by the hair and gave her the twist of fate.

The fans cheered as The Under, The Rock and Lita celebrated. Edge had run down to the ring trying to get Stacy out. Lita pushed Stacy out of the ring and Edge quickly got her and took her to the back.

"Wait up Edge" said Rock as Edge made his way up the ramp.

"We want to challenge you to a match, next week on Raw, Me, The Undertaker and Lita, against you and your little friends" shouted Rock.

Edge nodded in agreement and made his way backstage. The Rock and the Undertaker shook hands with each other and then with Lita.

End Of Chapter

So what do you think of me bringing the Rock back is that to much lol anyway review and let me know what you think xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Not so innocent

Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I have updated, my Internet was cut off. Anyway enjoy this next chapter and please review. Xxx

Chapter 5 (Raw)

"How could you agree to a match like this, especially when I have to face the Undertaker already at Unforgiven this Sunday, do you want me to loose" shouted Randy getting in Edges face.

"Wow calm down big guy, I was just thinking of a way we could weaken the Undertaker before Unforgiven, and don't worry he wont beat you not while I am here anyway" said Edge holding his hands up to stop Randy from coming any closer to him.

"Don't worry, we have to face The Rock, Lita and The Undertaker in a match tonight" cried Stacy.

"Stace they are nothing compared to us, just try not to worry about it" said Edge.

"Well after what happened last week can you blame me?" shouted Stacy.

"Stacy you should have got out of the ring when we did, you had the chance to you know" sighed Randy.

Stacy shook her head at Randy; he was already starting to annoy her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rock, The Undertaker and Lita were backstage talking about the match they had tonight.

"Well I will enjoy taking down Stacy again' smiled Lita.

"Yeah… and I will enjoy destroying Randy Orton and weaken him for Unforgiven for his precious title" said The Undertaker with an evil smile.

"And finally I will shut that Edges mouth once and for all" shouted the Rock.

"It is going to be great, I can't believe that I am teaming with two of the greatest wrestlers of all time" smiled Lita.

Rock and The Undertaker smiled.

"Well enough of talking" said The Rock "Lets get out there and show those three a beating of a lifetime"

Lita and The Undertaker got to their feet and followed the Rock through the door. After Stacy, Randy and Edge had made their way to the ring, Lita The Rock and Undertaker all made their entrance together, the fans went crazy. As Undertaker entered the ring he stared evilly at Stacy and she backed of closer to Edge.

Lita and Stacy started things off, Stacy got a cheap slap on Lita but Lita now had the upper hand, Stacy was no match for her. Lita hit Stacy with the DDT then went for the cover, but Randy entered the ring and grabbed Lita by the hair and threw her off Stacy. The undertaker angrily entered the ring and pushed the referee out of the way, he grabbed Randy by the throat and chokeslammed Randy to the outside of the ring, the fans cheered even more. By now Edge and the Rock were also fighting outside of the ring, leaving Stacy, the undertaker and Lita in the ring. The Undertaker smiled at Lita and picked up Stacy by the hair. Stacy started to scream and Undertaker threw Stacy to Lita who gave her the twist of fate followed by the moonsault. She went for the cover again. Randy tried to get in the ring but Undertaker pushed him out and knocked him to the floor again as Lita picked up the victory for her team.

The Undertaker helped Lita to her feet and The Rock came into the ring. Lita whispered something in the Rocks ear. Then the Rock did the peoples elbow to Stacy and the fans went wild, it had been so long since they had seen that. As Randy, Stacy and Edge were leaving up the ramp Lita got a microphone.

"Stacy, I want you this Sunday at unforgiven, for that women's title," shouted Lita as the fans cheered.

The look of shock appeared on Stacy's face and she shook her head. The Undertaker took the microphone of Lita gently.

"Stacy it has already been arranged, so sorry to disappoint you, and Randy enjoy being champion while you can because this Sunday your going to loose it" growled the Undertaker as a bolt of lightning hit the top of the ramp. Randy, Edge and Stacy all fell to the ground in shock.

After celebrating with the fans the Undertaker, Rock and Lita made their way backstage.

"I'm going to go and have a shower first I got an early flight home" said The Rock.

"Ok" said The Undertaker and Lita together.

"So" said Lita "Good luck at Unforgiven"

"Thanks, you to Lita, I just hope that that little slut doesn't show her face," said The Undertaker sighing.

"Well I could accompany you if you like, just in case she does" said Lita with a smile.

"You know what Lita, that would be great," said The Undertaker smiling.

"I look forward to it and I hope you beat Randy you deserve to be the champion" said Lita.

"And so do you, at least you will not be afraid to defend your title and don't worry with Edge or Randy decide to show their face I got your back and so has Rock" said The Undertaker.

Lita smiled "Thanks taker and I want to apologize for how I bad mouthed you to Stacy I didn't mean any of it, and I have really seen a different side of you these past few weeks" said Lita.

"Yeah, I have seen a different side to you as well, you're not like Stacy said, your much nicer" smiled the Undertaker.

"Well I'm a changed woman I hated who I was before" said Lita.

"That's cool Lita, I like the new you" said the Undertaker.

Lita smiled she was slightly embarrassed that The Undertaker was complementing her, she had never expected it form him, over the past weeks she had found herself becoming to like him but she didn't know if she should tell him.

End Of Chapter

Please review and let me know what you think I will try and have the next chapter up on Friday xxx.

And don't forget there is a fic before this if you want to know what happened before this fic began.


	7. Chapter 7

Not so innocent

Hey guys sorry it's been a while since I last updated. Please review and let me know what you think so far thanks  xxx

Chapter 6 (Unforgiven)

"Good luck tonight Lita and don't forget we got your back" said The Rock.

"Thanks Rock but hopefully you wont need to come down to the ring to help me" said Lita "After all I can handle Stacy all by myself"

"We know that Lita" laughed the Undertaker "But you never know what Edge and Randy have planned"

"I am sure that everything will be ok, now its time for my match, see you guys when I get back, you better be watching" laughed Lita.

"We will be don't worry" said The Rock.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

"So Stacy don't forget about our plan, you will be leaving Unforgiven tonight as the Women's Champion" laughed Randy.

"I know Randy, I am so glad that you came up with this idea, how can I loose" smiled Stacy.

"There is no way you can Stace," said Edge with an evil smile.

"Well I better be going, see you guys out there" laughed Stacy flicking her hair back and leaving the locker room.

"So you got the key to The Rock and The Undertakers locker room" asked Randy rubbing his hands together.

"I sure have" said Edge throwing the keys into the air and catching them.

"Well you know what to do, go lock them in their locker room and be quiet about it, don't let them catch you" said Randy.

"Hey man, they wont hear a thing, don't worry about it" said Edge leaving the room spinning the keys on his finger.

"Looks like she is going to do it, we have to go down to the ring as soon as she wins, because Edge and Randy will not be happy about it" said The Rock as they watched Litas match from their locker room.

"Did you just hear that?" asked The Undertaker turning round to look at the door.

"Hear what" asked The Rock.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard a noise, oh well it was probably nothing" said The Undertaker looking back at the TV.

Randy's music filled the arena, Lita was not about to be distracted by the legend killer and quickly gave Stacy the twist of fate for the three count. Edge and Randy had now entered the ring they both looked angry.

"Come on Rock, Lita needs us" said The Undertaker heading to the locked door.

"Well, what you waiting for" asked The Rock when the Undertaker could not open the door.

"It's the door, its locked, it wont open" said The Undertaker.

"Let me try," said The Rock trying to push open the door.

"They did this on purpose, I am going to kill Randy when I get my hands on him" shouted the Undertaker.

Back in the ring Edge had got a microphone.

"Lita, you made a big mistake winning that match, and an even bigger mistake for coming down to the ring alone" shouted Edge backing Lita into the corner.

Lita snatched the microphone off Edge. "Edge I'm not afraid of you anymore and I have back up if I need it"

"Lita take a look at the screen," said Stacy sarcastically

Lita looked up at the screen and saw that The Rock and The Undertaker where trapped in their locker room.

Lita gulped and turned to face Edge. "Well looks like I am going to have to do something myself" she hit Edge over the head with her title belt and he fell to the mat. Stacy went over to Lita to slap her, but Randy pulled her back and allowed Lita to leave the ring.

"What is he playing at just letting her go, he must have something else planned" said The Rock as The Undertaker managed to open the door. As he opened it Lita appeared.

"Lita, we are so sorry we didn't get there in time" said The Undertaker as Lita came into the room.

"Don't worry about it Taker" smiled Lita "I can look after myself"

The Undertaker smiled "Well done I knew you would win, even with Edge and Randy around you still managed to do it"

Lita smiled she could feel her cheeks burning up.

"What was Orton up to just letting you go, it's not like him" said The Rock.

"I know it was strange, I expected an RKO of him or something" said Lita looking at her title.

"Well I got Orton next, you still going to accompany me Lita" asked The Undertaker.

"Of course" said Lita with a smile.

The Undertaker and Lita made their way to the ring and waited as Randy made his entrance, he didn't have Stacy or even Edge by his side, Lita and The Undertaker looked at each other with a confused look. Randy slowly got in to the ring and stared at Lita as she made her way out of it. The Undertaker knocked Randy to the mat before the bell could be rang, he was so angry at Randy and at Edge. Randy managed to get the upper hand on the Undertaker and had now pushed him into the corner and was slapping him across the chest, The Undertaker over powered Randy and pushed him in to the middle of the ring. The Undertaker walked over to Randy and grabbed him round the throat, he lifted him in to the air, but Randy reversed the chokeslam into the RKO. Lita looked on in concern as Randy smiled. He lifted the Undertaker up for a second RKO but before he could Edge's music filled the arena and Edge made his way to the ring with a chair, Stacy followed him.

Edge looked at Randy and winked at him, He hit the undertaker over the back with the chair and the referee called for the bell. Randy smiled at Edge, he was happy to be disqualified, he wouldn't loose his title. The Undertaker rolled out of the ring and Lita helped him to the back.

Stacy came in to the ring with a big smile on her face and handed Edge a microphone.

"Sorry for your loss Taker, I guess Randy was no match for you"

Randy smiled and nodded his head.

"But I will tell you who is a match for Randy" said Edge as Randy looked at him with a confused look.

"Me" shouted Edge slamming the chair into Randy's face and knocking him out cold.

Stacy smiled and slid her fingers in to Edges, she kissed him passionately. Then they both left the ring knowing that they had been tricking him the whole time.

End Of Chapter

Well please review and let me know what you think, thanks  xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Not so innocent

Hey guys sorry it has took so long to update well here is the next chapter please review. Sorry about the mess up with chapters I must have wrote the same chapter number twice but they all carry on here is chapter 8 enjoy xxx

Chapter 8 (Raw)

"Can you believe that Edge and Stacy actually turned on Randy?" laughed The Rock.

"Well all I can say is he had it coming" said Lita.

"True or maybe it was just a trick, so edge and Randy can have a title match together" said The Undertaker.

"Maybe, but you got to admit it did look pretty convincing, why else would Stacy kiss Edge, she wouldn't joke about that" said Lita sitting down on the bench.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" shouted The Rock not expecting to see the face that stood before him.

"Randy what the hell are you doing here," shouted The Undertaker standing in front of Lita.

"I know I am the last person you want to see right now, I just wanted to ask you a favor" said Randy.

"Randy, why should we do any favors for you" asked the Undertaker angrily.

"Well I wanted to ask Lita if she wanted to team up with me tonight against Edge and Stacy" said Randy.

"Randy is this suppose to be some kind of trap" asked The Rock.

"No, its nothing like that, I was just told to find a partner for my match against them tonight, that's all explained Randy.

"And you decided to come and ask me" said Lita getting to her feet.

"Well yeah, you are one of the greatest women's wrestlers of all time and I would love to see the look on Stacy's face when she finds out that you are my partner" said Randy.

"Randy, I'm sorry I just don't know if I can trust you," said Lita.

"Ok fine" said Randy, "But if you change your mind you know where to find me" Randy left the locker room and Lita looked over to The Undertaker.

"I know that look Lita, you are actually thinking about helping him tonight aren't you, I can see it in your eyes" sighed The Undertaker.

"Well… I would like to get my hands on Stacy again" said Lita quietly.

"Li, we can't stop you, just be careful out there and don't forget we got your back" said The Rock with concern.

"I know and don't worry I will be careful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well guys, the plan didn't work sorry to disappoint you, Lita will not team up with me tonight" said Randy as he entered his locker room. He was actually glad she hadn't said yes, he didn't think it was right to hurt her, all he cared about was getting his hands on The Rock and The Undertaker, he had changed his ways and would never mistreat any woman again.

"I can't believe it Randy, how could you not convince her, I thought you were good at this kind of stuff" shouted EDGE.

"Seems that I'm not" said Randy as there was a knock at the door.

Randy went to the door not expecting to see Lita on the other side of it.

"Li what you doing here, I thought that you didn't want to team up with me tonight" said Randy coming out of his room and closing the door behind him so that Lita didn't see Edge and Stacy inside.

"Well I changed my mind, I want to get my hands on Stacy again" said Lita with a smile.

"No really Lita, I can handle them by myself, you don't need to be my partner" said Randy.

"Randy it's fine, I have already said yes now and I'm not going back on my word" said Lita turning to leave "See you out there"

Randy went back into his room and Edge and Stacy had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Nice work Randy, I liked how you tried to convince her that you could face us on your own" said Edge with a laugh.

"Yeah thanks," said Randy quietly.

"So Randy I guess we will see you out there" said Edge taking Stacy's hand and heading for the door.

"Stace, can you stay, we have not had much time together recently" said Randy.

"Sorry Randy, me and Edge have to talk about tonight's match, but I will see you out there baby" she kissed Randy on the cheek then left with Edge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Match Time

Edge and Stacy came to the ring first, and then Randy, the fans didn't know if they should boo or cheer him, they to had their suspicions about him and whether this was all a big trap. As Randy entered the ring Edge winked at him and Randy returned it with a dirty look witch Edge failed to notice. Lita started to make her way to the ring and she noticed Edge and Stacy smiling and laughing with each other when they looked at her, she entered the ring and walked over to Randy.

"This better not be a trap," she whispered in his ear.

Randy shook his head and mouthed the words its not. Lita sighed she had no choice but to believe him, she could not really turn her back on the match now. The bell rang but neither Edge or Stacy left the ring to stand on he apron, Edge got a microphone.

"Lita, you might have thought that this was a tag match, but its not it's a handicap match," shouted Edge with an evil smile.

Lita spun round to face Randy, "I thought you said this wasn't a trap"

Before Randy could say anything Stacy had got hold of Lita by the hair and had dragged her over to Edge who had a steel chair. Edge hit Lita in the face with the chair and laughed, Randy was not going to be part of this anymore he RKO'd Edge and then Stacy. He then went to check on Lita, she was unconscious.

The Rock and The Undertaker were now in the ring. The Rock pushed Randy away from Lita as the Undertaker carried her to the back. Randy was just about to follow when he was stopped by Edge.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, why didn't you stick to the plan" shouted Edge holding the back of his head.

"It's over Edge, I don't want to be part of this team with you anymore and that slut, don't think I don't know that something has been going on between you two" said Randy getting in Edges face.

Edge laughed, "It has been going on for age boy"

"How long" shouted Randy.

"Ever since she got back with you" smiled Edge.

Randy shook his head and turned to leave.

"Wait, she was also seeing me when she was with The Undertaker" laughed Edge.

Randy put on a smile "Well you know what they say once a slut always a slut".

The fans cheered and chanted Randy's name as he left the ring.

End Of Chapter

Hey guys I'm not really sure were to go from here so I would be grateful if you had any ideas for me if I use your idea I will give full credit to you so please rviw thank you xxx


End file.
